Masters of the Universe: Rise of Darkstar
by SalemZarves
Summary: This is when the Masters of the Universe meet the Guardians of the Dexoverse


Masters of the Universe

Rise of Darkstar

Chapter One: The Continuing war

Skeletor once again attacks Castle Greyskull. "Man-At-Arms! Skeletor is headed to Greyskull, get the Masters and He-man!' warned the Sorceress.

"Everyone! Let us go to Castle Greyskull the Sorceress needs us!" said Man-At-Arms

"I will go find He-man" said Prince Adam and he ran off to transform.

They all arrive at Castle Greyskull ready to defend its honor "As always the Sorceress tells you masters and He-man about us coming" says Skeletor sarcastically

"Skeletor do we attack now?" asked Beastman

"Of course we do you boob! now attack you bunglers!!" yells Skeletor.

He-man stands ready to fight Skeletor and Trap-Jaw attacks him by swinging his hook arm at him, He-man dodges and punches him 50 feet away. Skeletor laughs at all the chaos going on as he barley penetrates the Sorceresses force field. He-man charges at Skeletor

"Well Skeletor since you destroyed the shrine of Hordak and I trashed the separation alter between the two hemispheres, it looks like you are the only problem"

"That I am He-man!" said Skeletor.

As the Masters were defending Castle Greyskull, Zodak goes to speak with the elders of another universe known as the Dexoverse.

"Hello Zodak, nice to see you" says Dona Shilya the head elder of Dexos.

"Dona Shilya, I come seeking the guardians, the Sorceress the elders of my universe sent me here for help"

"Ok Zodak, I shall call them"

"Tell them to meet me in Despondos" said Zodak.

The head elder calls Angelina, a short, young looking woman with long blackish purple hair, dark purple eyes, wearing Amethyst and diamond armor walks in

"You call me Dona Shilya? What is it you need me to do?" asks Angelina

"General Darkstar, the cosmic enforcer Zodak calls for the help of the guardians"

"Who is Zodak? I never heard of a cosmic enforcer"

"He is an old friend of mine and he wants to meet in Despodos"

"That's the where all the Garbage in the Dexoverse is dumped and where prisoners are held, does he really want to meet there?" asks Darkstar with a disgusted look on her face

"Yes I am sure that's what he said"

"Then I shall call the others Dona Shilya" and she flies off to get the other guardians of the Dexoverse.

"So who is the cosmic enforcer?" asks a Black haired boy with red eyes wearing onyx and obideisen stone armor

"I don't quite remember, I think his name was Zodar, Zoday, or maybe Zodak?" said Darkstar.

A young blonde girl wearing a pink dress looks up at her brother "I am scared Anthony"

a tall muscular albino man with long white hair carrying a seven foot sword complains "Well whoever the cosmic enforcer is he's late!" said Larry.

So the guardians of the Dexoverse complain about Despondos and Larry complains about the cosmic enforcer Zodak being late. Two rouge warriors wearing bat symbols show up, a cat-like woman and a big hairy guy show up in front of the guardians

"Lord Hordak sent us to capture you" says the cat-like woman Catra

"Yeah! So come with us you weirdoes" says Grizzlor

"Why should we!" snaps Anthony

"I don't trust these two…" says Darkstar.

Catra and Anthony start to argue "Anthony watch out!" yelled Darkstar blocking an attack Grizzlor was going to give Anthony

"You damn bitch!" snarled Grizzlor

"How dare you talk to our leader General Darkstar that way!" roars Larry punching Grizzlor one hundred yards away from them. Anthony and Catra start to fight

"C'mon Cat lady give me all you got" says Anthony with a look to kill in his eyes "With Pleasure" said Catra.

Anthony dodges Catra's attack and swings at her with his scythe aiming at her neck; he misses and cuts off some of her hair. Catra is furious and attacks Anthony behind his back, but Darkstar interferes and uses her shape shifting sword to block her attack

"Never attack another behind their back" says Darkstar with a fiery glare, Catra sees the anger in her eyes and runs away

"Yeah Cat lady you better run! Angelina was going to kick some ass up in this Motherfucker!" cheers Anthony.

"Guardians of the Dexoverse, I am the cosmic enforcer Zodak, please enter the portal to Eternia"

"Finally He arrives" says Larry

"Let's go and see what this is all about" says Darkstar and the guardians enter the portal to Eternia.

"Guardians, the reason why I call you here is because the Sorceress and the elders of my universe felt they needed you to help fight the great evil coming" said Zodak

"Who is this great evil, and why were you late?" asked Larry

"We are not quite sure who the great evil is yet, and I apologize for being late, I had to let the Masters know you were coming to help" said Zodak.

They arrive on Eternia while the Masters and He-man fight the evil warriors. He-man seen one of his comrades hit and turned to help them and Skeletor came charging at him

"Not so fast bone face, you are the second today who attacks behind peoples backs" said Darkstar

"And who do you think you are to block my attack on He-man" said Skeletor rudely

"I am known as General Darkstar" she said as she blasted Skeletor with her flaming sword.

Beast-man grabs Annabelle "We will return heroes" said Skeletor and teleported away with his minions taking Annabelle away.

Skeletor and his minions arrive at Snake Mountain "Skeletor look what I got" said Beastman and puts Annabelle in front of him

"Ah… A captive… throw her in the dungeon!" said Skeletor and Trap-jaw took her away. Skeletor laughs evilly in victory and give Beastman a treat for kidnapping her.

"Here's your cell little girl" Trap-jaw said with a nasty grin

"Why have you taken me" said Annabelle angry and frightened

"heh, what evil villain wouldn't kidnap a cute thing like you" Trap-jaw said with a weird grin.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Masters of the Universe meet Guardians of the Dexoverse

Darkstar punches a rock smashing it to pieces "How could they take an innocent soul, my best friend's sister"

"Those motherfuckers won't know what hit them! They took my sister and they will die!!" rants Anthony.

"Sorry Anthony" said Darkstar

"It's not your fault my friend, we'll teach those fuckers a lesson" said Anthony

"Calm down you two, especially you Anthony, we will get her back" said Larry.

"Thank you for helping me" said He-man

"Your welcome, I hate to see people attacked behind their backs, so I attacked that bone face guy" said Darkstar

"You mean Skeletor" said Teela

"I think" said Darkstar.

"So who are you people and who brought you here?" asked Teela in a judging manner

"We are the Guardians of the Dexoverse" said Darkstar

"I am Larry, the Lieutenant and known as the Star of Iron and I fight for the honor of the Dexoverse"

"I am Anthony, the first Captain and known as the Star of Death and justice and the Grim reaper of the Dexoverse"

"And I am Angelina, the General, and The Star of Darkness and the power of the Dexoverse, but I'm mainly known by Darkstar"

"Thank you for helping us drive Skeletor away" said Man-At-Arms

"There was another of us, Annabelle the second captain and the Star of peace and love of the Dexoverse, and she was taken by Skeletor" said Darkstar sadly

"Everybody come to Castle Greyskull" said the Sorceress.

The masters and guardians sat down to have a meeting with the sorceress and Zodak

"We called you all to a meeting because we feel a great evil approaching us, we are not sure but it may be Hordak" said the Sorceress

"Hordak, I heard that name when we were in Despondos, the garbage and prison dimension of the Dexoverse" said Darkstar

"Those were members of the Horde" said the sorceress

"And who are the Horde?" asked Teela

"The Horde is a group of rebels who wanted to destroy this castle thousands of years ago" said Zodak

"I hate rebels, a group of rebels once killed my brother" said Larry

"Were those people who took my sister apart of the Horde?" asked Anthony

" No they are another group led by Skeletor" answered the Sorceress

"Do you have any idea where Skeletor took my sister?" asked Anthony

"They took her to Snake Mountain" said He-man

"And where is this Snake Mountain?" asked Anthony

"If you help us we will help you save her" said Teela

"And we will, because you fight for good and so do we" said Darkstar and they all went to Snake Mountain.

The Masters and the Guardians travel through the Dark Hemispheres to Snake Mountain "We are almost there" said He-man.

Just as they were about to get to Snake Mountain, some of Skeletor's minions attack, Trap-jaw sees Larry's Armor and charges at him. Larry blocks Trap-jaw's attack with his seven foot sword

"Just give me your tasty looking armor, I do love the taste of titanium and iron together" said Trap-jaw

"where is Annabelle!" demanded Larry ready to fight

"The cute blonde girl" Trap-jaw said with a nasty grin

"Yes and you and those other sons of bitches better not have hurt her!"

Larry cut off Trap-jaw's metal arm

"You will pay for that!" roared Trap-jaw and got into a serious fight with Larry. Man-At-Arms fights Tri-klops, and Teela also fights him

"So it's the general's daughter wanting to fight me again, go ahead and try little girl" said Tri-klops and when he said little girl Teela was furious

"Teela I will fight him"

"But dad I want to fight him too" said Teela

"Ok sweetie you can fight also" said Man-at-Arms. Teela was attacking Tri-klops with her snake staff, and Man-At-Arms used his mace and hit him in the head, and Tri-klops had a major headache and ran away.

"Come back you coward!" said Teela as she was going to run after him

"Let him go Teela we will fight him another time" said Man-at-Arms

Anthony and Beastman face each other, Anthony glares at Beastman

"You took my sister now where is she!" demanded Anthony

Beastman laughs and snarls "Wouldn't you like to know emo boy" said Beastman making fun of Anthony

"Don't call me emo!" roared Anthony

and he swings his scythe at Beastman, and Beastman blocks his attack with his battle axe and they both jump backwars from each other. Beastman and Anthony start walking around in circles growling at each other, Anthony starts to swing his scythe at Beastman and knocks the battle axe out of Beastman's hand. Beastman growls louder and gets his whip

"Where the fuck is my sister! Tell me now or you will die!" Anthony roared swinging his scythe at him again and Beastman cracked his whip. Anthony dodges the whip and cuts it in half with his scythe. As Beastman and Anthony get into a serious fight, He-man and Darkstar run to Snake Mountain running over anybody who gets in their way. They enter Snake Mountain "Ok you bone faced bastard! Where is she!" demanded Darkstar

"Darkstar, I will take Skeletor, the dungeons are down that hallway" said He-man and Darkstar went down the Hall leading to the dungeons.

As He-man and Skeletor fought, Darkstar ran into Evil-Lyn "You must be Darkstar, the great leader of the Guardians of the Dexoverse" mocked Evil-Lyn

"Yeah so what would you like to know about it" snapped Darkstar threatening with her sword

"Now get out of my way!" she yelled

"You came to get that little girl Annabelle, didn't you" said Evil-Lyn rudely

"I told you once, I'll tell you twice GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" roared Darkstar turning her sword to flames setting Evil-Lyn of fire. Evil-Lyn ran off screaming on fire and Darkstar went to the dungeons

"Angelina? Is that you?" asked Annabelle hoping it would be her

"Annabelle! I am so happy that I found you, now let's get out of here" said Darkstar, and they ran out of the Dungeons into the throne room of Skeletor

"He-man I got her, it's time for us to get the Hell out!" said Darkstar

"Right behind you Darkstar" said He-man. They all ran out of Snake mountain and met up with Larry, Anthony, Teela, and Man-At-Arms. "I'll get you He-man and you blasted guardians!" roared Skeletor from his throne. The evil warriors return to Snake Mountain

"Why couldn't you idiots defeat them!" yelled Skeletor

"Master they were too powerful, especially that emo looking one, I still have a headace from him hitting me in the head with his scythe" said Beastman in a groveling kind of way

"That Damn wretch Darkstar set me on fire!" snarled Evil-Lyn

"Quiet you fools!" roared Skeletor "We'll get them back somehow, and take that little girl as well" said Skeletor.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: More trouble

"So Anthony this is your sister" said the Sorceress

"Yes ma'am this is her, Annabelle" said Anthony

"hi Annabelle, I am the Sorceress Teelana Zohar and welcome to Castle Greyskull"

"Nice to meet you Sorceress" said Annabelle.

Evil-Lyn walks around a small town looking for Count Marzo the evil magician. "Evil-Lyn I need your help" said Marzo

"Yes, I know and what kind of help is it?" asked Evil-Lyn

"I need you to help me get Hordak out of Despondos"

"And will I be rewarded?"

"Yes you will Evil-Lyn and Hordak will also award you" said Marzo.

Evil-Lyn and Marzo went to a secret place in Subeternia

"This is the summoning alter of Subeternia, nobody knows of it but the surviving Horde members, and I am one of those members" said Marzo

"I never knew this place existed, and the alter between the two hemispheres, and Hordak's shrine had been destroyed" said Evil-Lyn

"Yes, both places have been destroyed, and we meet again to summon the mighty Hordak, now let's begin" said Marzo as he took the blood of an Animal and drained its life away. Marzo and Evil-Lyn spoke in an accent tongue and chanted the spell to free Hordak from Despondos. Hordak appeared and used his magic to summon his horde

"thank you Marzo my loyal count, and what is that thing!" he said pointing at Evil-Lyn in hate

"I helped Mar-" Shadow Weaver slapped her "Speak when spoken to you cunt!" growled Shadow Weaver

"Marzo I welcome you back to the Horde, as for you Evil-Lyn, I reject you because I know of your treacherous nature, and Skeletor is a fool to still have you around" said Hordak, and Evil-Lyn ran back to Snake Mountain.

"Let us go to Snake Mountain!" declared Hordak and the Horde marched on to Snake Mountain. Skeletor and his minions were attacking Castle Greyskull again. The sorceress calls the masters and the guardians to the castle; Darkstar hears the message after Anthony woke her up from a nap. Anthony runs to Greyskull and Darkstar follows and sees Prince Adam transform into He-man

"Tell none of this transformation" the Sorceress told Darkstar Telepathically.

"He-man the Sorceress calls us to Greyskull"

"Thanks for the news Darkstar" said He-man and they run off to catch up with the others.

Annabelle teleports inside the Castle "Sorceress may I help you with the force felid?" asked Annabelle

"Yes you may" and the force felid becomes gold and white.

"What! My havoc staff isn't even barley penetrating the force felid!" complained Skeletor

"It's that little blonde pipsqueak helping the sorceress" growled Evil-Lyn

"What did you say about my sister" asked Anthony coming up behind her

"Think you can handle me boy?" Evil-Lyn asked sarcastically

"Gladly!" said Anthony and he hit her in the head with his scythe

"You never hit a lady!" said Evil-Lyn in rage

"I don't think you're much of a lady" said Anthony and they both started to officially fight.

Larry was fighting Trap-jaw again "Hey white boy, remember me?" asked Trap-jaw glaring at him

"Well Metal mouth, we meet again. Now let's finish where we left off" said Larry attacking him.

Trap-jaw blocks Larry's attack and punches him with his left arm, Larry grabs his fist and kicks him. Skeletor blasts an attack from his havoc staff at He-man, He-man deflects his attack and hit Skeletor with his own attack. Skeletor realizes he is once again beaten by He-man "Retreat!" he yells and the evil warriors' teleport back to Snake Mountain. The Sorceress, Masters, and Guardians have another meeting.

"Hordak has returned. We must all work together to stop him because he will be attacking Castle Greyskull soon" said the Sorceress

"We shall talk to our leader Darkstar" said Larry

"I feel we should help the Sorceress and the Masters defeat this Hordak, but it is up to the rest of you weather you want to help or not" said Darkstar

"I agree with Darkstar" said Anthony

"Me too" said Annabelle

"Ok, then it is settled, and I agree with Darkstar anyway" said Larry.

"Thank you guardians, we all look forward to fighting with you" said He-man

"Sorceress, what do you think about hiding the Castle in the clouds?" asked Annabelle

"what do you mean?" asked the Sorceress

"my brother made these floating orbs that can hold up anything in the air for a long time, and they are also solar powered"

"That is a good idea Annabelle" said the Sorceress. Larry cut the rock holding up Castle Grey skull, Annabelle used her telekinesis to lift up the Castle, and Anthony and Darkstar flew around the Castle to set the orbs in place "This should make it easier for you to guard the Castle Sorceress" said Anthony.

Chapter 4: Hordak attacks Snake Mountain

Hordak and his horde marched to Snake Mountain by walking through the underground tunnels he created himself, and they come up from the ground reaching their destination. The Horde barge into Snake Mountain

"Skeletor!" roars Hordak "You thought you have gotten rid of me! Haven't you? By destroying my shrine and my alter between the light and dark hemispheres and after all I decided to let you live and let you become more powerful. You betrayed me!! You bone headed traitor!" roared Hordak

"Well Hordak after hearing you talk so much about the great power of Greyskull, I decided to take it for myself and leave you in Despondos to rot for all eternity!" snapped Skeletor

"Why you boneheaded treacherous son of a bitch! How dare you attempt to leave me in Despondos!" roared Hordak

"Don't talk to Skeletor that way! He would have done a better job ruling Eternia than you Hordak!" yelled Evil-Lyn

Shadow Weaver blasted magic at Evil-Lyn "How dare you talk to Hordak in that manner after you helped resurrect him, and how do you explain yourself to Skeletor?" said Shadow Weaver.

Skeletor was in shock "Evil-Lyn!! How dare you betray me again! Now get out of my sight you dammed bitch!" screeched Skeletor

Evil-Lyn ran out of Snake mountain and the rest of Skeletor's minions followed her except Tri-klops.

"Well Skeletor aren't you going to run away like the rest of your minions? If you ask me they are much smarter than you" said Hordak laughing at Skeletor

"I am nothing like those fools, Snake Mountain is my domain, so go and get your own and get out of mine!" yelled Skeletor

"Ok Skeletor if you want it that way then I will fight you, and if you lose Snake Mountain is mine" said Hordak.

Hordak and Skeletor begin to fight, Skeletor charges at Hordak and attacks him, Hordak counter attacks Skeletor's attack by using his Horde Staff. Skeletor's wrist is injured and makes it harder for him to use his Havoc Staff, Skeletor tries to blast Hordak but the blasts are too weak due to his injured wrist. Hordak laughs

"You have been defeated Skeletor, Its hopeless for you so run while you still can" Hordak blasts Skeletor out of Snake Mountain

"Skeletor has been defeated, we will be staying here" Hordak said to his horde in victory, the horde cheered and Skeletor ran away from Snake Mountain meeting up with his minions.

"Looks like you got beat Skeletor" said Evil-Lyn rubbing it in his face

"Of course I did you boob! Why else would I run away!" snarled Skeletor

"So what are we going to do now Skeletor?" asked Beastman

"I don't know you fool! And where the fuck is Tri-klops!" yelled Skeletor

"I don't know, haven't seen him all day" said Trap-jaw

"I know a way to get rid of Hordak" said Skeletor "We should join him"

" I already tried it and he rejected me" said Evil-Lyn

"Of course he did woman! That's why I want to join him with Trap-jaw and Beastman" said Skeletor and Beastman and Trap-jaw looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders

"Ok Skeletor" said Beastman

"this Should be fun" said Trap-jaw.

Darkstar wakes up from a bad dream

"Man what a nightmare, maybe I should go fly around a bit" Darkstar flies around Eternia

"Hi Darkstar"

"Hi Stratos, how are you"

"I'm on my way to Andrinos to get Buzz off, by the way I heard you helped He-man and the others defeat Skeletor, well I'm off to Andrinos, see you and the others later"

"Later Stratos tell Buzz off the rest of the guardians say Hi"

" will do Darkstar" and they both flew separate ways. Adam was called to Castle Greyskull to speak with the Sorceress

"Adam I found this sword that looks exactly like yours, I think it belongs to your sister"

"I have a sister?" asked Adam somewhat puzzled

"yes, Her name is Adora, she was kidnapped by the horde when she was a baby, when you find her give her this sword" said the Sorceress

"Will do" said Adam and he went back to the palace.

Darkstar spaced out flying around Eternia and realized she was in the Dark Hemisphere "How did I end up here again? I must have spaced out" and she flew back to Eternia. Darkstar seen Sy-klone flying around

"Darkstar hurry the palace is under attack!" said Sy-klone and they both flew off to the palace and seen it under attack by horde troopers and a few horde members.

"Surrender to the horde or you will all pay!" said a female version of Adam

"And who are you" asked He-man

"I am force captain Adora, and how dare you question me!" she said, and the extra sword He-man carried around started to glow at her, Adora knocked He-man out of her way and took the sword that was glowing at her. Mantenna paralyzed He-man and Adora picked him up and carried him off, He-man realized the woman was his sister the sorceress told him about, and He-man was carried back to Snake Mountain.

Teela and Man-At-Arms met up "Where is He-man!" wondered Man-At-Arms

"I seen this woman who looked like Adam took him away" said Teela

"Go get Darkstar I have a feeling we'll need her help" said Man-At-Arms and Teela went to go get Darkstar.

Man-At-Arms, Teela, and Darkstar were at Snake Mountain and they snuck into the dungeon area. They ran into Skeletor and Adora

"Where is He-man! Talk!" demanded Teela

"Don't talk to me like that little girl!" snapped Adora.

Skeletor ran after Darkstar "Out of my way bonehead" and she kicked him in his balls five feet away from her.

Teela went with her father to find He-man and were caught by Horde troopers, Darkstar faced Adora

"I'm not going to fight you the sorceress tells me you are Adam's sister" said Darkstar and Adora gets a vision from the Sorceress

"Adora I am the Sorceress and I'm afraid you grew up lied to. Hordak took you away when you were a baby from your mother and father, who are also the King and Queen, and He-man is your twin brother Adam, now use your sword to transform into She-ra"

"I understand now, For the honor of Greyskull, I am She-ra" she transformed into She-ra

"Let's go save my brother" said She-ra to Darkstar. They went to the dungeon and He-man, Teela, and Man-At-Arms were all in the same cell, Horde troopers were coming after She-ra and Darkstar. She-ra and Darkstar defeated all the troopers and freed He-man, Teela and Man-At-Arms. Just as they were about to leave, Catra and Grizzlor charge at Darkstar, She-ra runs back to fight Catra and Darkstar fight Grizzlor.

"I'm not done with you fuzz face" Darkstar says to Grizzlor, she dodges Grizzlor's attack and kicks him so hard he hits the ceiling and she burns him with her sword. She-ra fights off the horde troopers tackling her, and Scorpia attacks her. Man-At-Arms and He-man are ambushed by horde troopers coming at them in hundreds. Catra runs after Darkstar and attacks her, Darkstar dodges her attack and gathers energy to give her a shock punch, Catra gets up and transforms into a pig purple panther

"Gosh I hate cats!" says Darkstar as she turns her sword into a mace with a spiked ball and knocks her out. Mantenna appears and attempts to zap Darkstar, she deflects it, she glares at Mantenna and he runs away. Teela defeated Entrapa, and She-ra knocked out Scorpia

"Let's go back to the palace" said He-man and they all left Snake Mountain.

Hordak walks in and sees his horde defeated "Get up you morons, and how were you defeated so easy!" yelled Hordak

"Hordak, you must see something my doom seeker caught" said Tri-klops showing Hordak video images of Adora trans forming into She-ra and Darkstar fighting with her, and both of them taking out hundreds of troops and defeating the horde members

"Who is that girl with the black hair?" asks Hordak with his hand on his chin

"I believe that is Darkstar, she is the lead guardian of the Dexoverse" said Tri-klops

"I believe Catra told me about her, she said her glare is what scared her, and I sense this girl has a destructive sense of anger and many powers I have not seen yet" said Hordak. "Tri-klops I want you to observe her while I figure out a plan to capture Adora and lock her up for her treason"

"I will be right on it my lord" said Tri-klops.

"Man-At-Arms, I have to use the restroom, I will catch up later" said He-man

"So will I" said She-ra.

Man-At-Arms, Teela, and Darkstar walk back to the palace and Adam and Adora catch up.

"Adam! Where have you been! And why is she here!" said Teela

"Don't worry Teela, She is on our side now" said Adam.

They return to the palace and the King and Queen recognize their daughter "Mom, Dad this is my long lost sister Adora" said Adam

"Adora! I am so happy to see you!" said Queen Marlina

"Mother, Father I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I did not know I was on the side of evil until the Sorceress told me" apologized Adora

"We forgive you Adora, and understand it was never your fault and that you were lied to" said King Randor and he gave his daughter a hug.

Later that evening they all sat down for dinner and invited the rest of the masters and the guardians to join them.

Adora stood up and said "I would like to thank the Sorceress for helping me realize who the evil ones truly were, and once again I apologize"

"We forgive you Princess Adora" Buzz off and everybody clapped for her.

"I say you are a good fighter Adora, you mopped the floor with that scorpion lady" said Darkstar

"you're not bad yourself, and it was funny how you kicked Skeletor in his balls" said Adora

"I didn't think he had any" said Darkstar and they both started laughing

"Adora I noticed Skeletor has a funny sounding voice for a villain" said Darkstar, Adam joined in on the conversation "I know" Adam mocks Skeletor "I'll get you He-man, I hate you He-man" and they all laugh.

"Skeletor, bring me Adora!" said Hordak, Skeletor left and Tri-klops came in

"Tri-klops go with Skeletor so you can observe Darkstar"

"Yes my Lord" says Tri-klops.

Everybody was enjoying each other's company until Skeletor, his minions and some of the horde interrupted. Adam and Adora ran off to transform. Skeletor aims his havoc staff at Anthony and hits him

"Ah you bastard" moans Anthony as he gets his scythe to fight him.

Trap-jaw sees Annabelle "Get over here little girl" he says grabbing her and draping her over his shoulder

"You let her go metal mouth!" said Larry

"The name is Trap-jaw white boy"

"Well then Trap-jaw, my name is Larry, and hopefully your leader is not a cowered this time!" said Larry

"we'll have to see about that" said Trap-jaw dropping Annabelle on the floor, and Larry Attacked Trap-jaw with his seven foot blade.

Tri-klops walked up to Darkstar and attacks her, she blocks his attack with her sword

"Hordak is interested in you" says Tri-klops

"Well tell him I'm not interested in joining his little horde" said Darkstar and she attacked him and turned her sword into a diamond circular razor blade and blasts it at Tri-klops. She-ra and He-man join the fight, He-man sees Anthony and Skeletor arguing and fist-fighting

"Hey Anthony might if I join" said He-man

"No problem I was waiting for you to shut this guy up" said Anthony and they both fought Skeletor.

Beastman was walking up to Annabelle and ended up cornering her and was a foot away from her

"Come here little girl, I won't hurt you" said Beastman with an evil grin on his face.

Annabelle was frightened unsure what to do

"Evil be gone!" she said and all the villains disappeared

"Where did Skeletor and his minions go off to?" asked King Randor

"I believe it was Annabelle" said Queen Marlina

"Good job Annabelle" said She-ra.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Skeletor's Bad day, Darkstar's weird day

Skeletor and his minions were back at Snake Mountain "I did not say retreat! And neither did I teleport us back here! Why do you idiots always fail me!" ranted Skeletor"We were suppose to get Adora, and then we disappear. Evil-Lyn did you teleport us back?"

Evil-Lyn rolls her eyes and says "No Skeletor, I-" Shadow weaver walks in interrupting Evil-Lyn and says

"It was that little girl Annabelle, Beastman and Trap-jaw were suppose to bring her to me, but they both failed!"

"What do you want with that weak girl!" snapped Skeletor

Shadow Weaver slaps Skeletor "She is not weak! she has power she knows nothing about, power that I want."

Hordak walks in while Shadow Weaver and Skeletor still argue

"Tri-klops what information do you have on Darkstar"

"Well obviously she injured me badly, but here are some more video images of her" said Tri-klops.

Hordak watches the video of Darkstar turning her sword into a diamond spinning razorblade hitting Tri-klops with it as well as some other minions

"I still have a feeling I can use her to conquer Eternia, keep watching her"

"Yes my Lord" said Tri-klops and he left to make more doom seekers.

Hordak interrupts the argument between Shadow Weaver and Skeletor "Skeletor!!! You did not do as I asked you!" roared Hordak

"Well my lord, you see I"

"Enough! Guards take him to the dungeon!" roared Hordak and the horde troops came and took Skeletor to the dungeon, and Imp was making funny faces at Skeletor and taunting him all the way to the dungeon.

Anthony was ranting about yesterday's battle "Darn I would have mopped the floor with that fucker Beastman! Cornering my sister like that!"

"Calm down Anthony, they'll be back" said Larry rolling his eyes and they started to argue more about it

Darkstar rolled her eyes "Great, they're arguing again" she thought to herself, and a citizen came up to her asking for her help

"Excuse me miss, I need your help"

"what do you need help for" said Darkstar

"The Horde kidnapped my brother, and gone to Snake Mountain, do you know where Snake Mountain is?" Asked the civilian in need

"Well everybody else is busy so I'll help you get your brother back" said Darkstar.

They arrive at Snake Mountain and Shadow Weaver disguised as the civilian secretly casts a spell for sleepy gas, which did not have an effect on Darkstar. They go to the dungeon and Shadow Weaver pushes Darkstar in the same cell as Skeletor

"What kind of sick joke is this! And why am I in the same cell as this guy!" ranted Darkstar

"You been tricked" said Skeletor and Darkstar was livid.

Darkstar busted out of the cell and Skeletor escaped "Thanks girly!" said Skeletor laughing and then he ran out of Snake Mountain.

Darkstar's armor transformed into pure diamond and her shape shifting sword got bigger

"Oh shit, she's mad" said Shadow Weaver hiding

"Come and fight me bitches!" yells Darkstar

a small army of horde troopers appear with Mantenna "Get her!" orders Mantenna and the troopers run after her

"Out of my way you clunkers!" says Darkstar spinning around with her sword creating a electric force field damaging the horde bots.

Mantenna tries to zap her but she deflects his freeze ray with her sword and Mantenna is attacked by his own attack. While Mantenna stands there frozen by his own attack; Entrapa, Scorpia, and Catra all run to attack Darkstar, Darkstar turns around and swings her sword causing its energy to blow them back 30 yards. More troopers come to attack her and Darkstar raises up her sword and says

"Let it rain on the Grounds of Hell! INFERNIO!!!" and her sword did a supernova blast and blew up half of Snake Mountain.

Darkstar left and Hordak came in seeing her fly away, Hordak seen all his troopers destroyed and his minions lay out on the floor

"I must have her! That blazing vision of beauty will be mine!!! You fools get up and clean this Place!" yelled Hordak

Darkstar returns to the palace and Anthony and Larry are still fighting, Anthony sees Darkstar

"So Angelina how was your day?"

"Listening to you guys argue of course" said Darkstar talking as if they knew she was gone, and Larry and Anthony finally stop arguing.

After Darkstar destroyed half of Snake Mountain Hordak worked his members and troops like slaves

"C'mon Grizzlor we don't have all day for you to lift that, go get Trap-jaw, Catra you are not scrubbing the floor right! Scorpia and Mantenna are the only ones working hard, Maybe they should be force captains right Catra!" yelled Hordak

Catra got pissed and scrubbed the floor harder "Nobody is taking my job" Catra thought to herself.

Adora and Darkstar went to the Eterios Café where they met up with Adam, Anthony, and Larry

"Hey you guys" said Adora

"Hi Adora, hi Angelina" said Adam.

"Angelina where were you yesterday, unlike Anthony I noticed you were gone" said Larry

"Shut-up Larry you know I didn't see her go anywhere because my back was turned!" said Anthony snapping back at Larry

"Anyway I got tricked by the horde because shadow weaver made herself look like a normal citizen and then I was thrown in the same cell as Skeletor, and I busted out, but I don't know about Skeletor I think he escaped, so I pretty much had a weird day yesterday" said Darkstar

"Glad it wasn't me" said Adora

"Me too, well I'm going to get myself a drink, anybody want anything?" asked Darkstar

"No were fine" they said and Darkstar went up to stand in line.

Mantenna was sneaking around the café and seen Darkstar, and he zapped her

"Why should a nice looking girl like you go blowing up mountains and evil kingdoms" complained Mantenna and he kept complaining all the way back to Snake Mountain

"If I was Hordak I would have had you fix up Snake Mountain" Mantenna complained again

"Mantenna stop complaining and put her on that couch!" yelled Hordak from the shadows.

Darkstar wakes up after 30 minutes of being paralyzed

"Where am I, one minute I'm in the Eternios Café and.. oh crap! I end up back at this damned Snake Mountain!" said Darkstar and she got up to leave, just as she was about to leave Hordak walks out of the shadows

"Angelina, I finally meet you" said Hordak smiling

"What! Who said that?!" said Darkstar looking around

"I am very impressed how you managed to defeat my horde and all my troops, and I love the way you blew up Snake Mountain. I am very impressed by your power and I would like you to join me"

Darkstar turned to Hordak and said

"Sorry I don't associate myself with evil" and she turned away

she was about to leave and Hordak came behind her, grabbing her, and he pushed her up against the wall and she struggled to get free

"You will join me" said Hordak with a evil smile and a look of desire in his eyes

"No I won't" said Darkstar and she turned around and head-butted him and body slammed him. Darkstar flew away

"I will have you Angelina!" yelled Hordak at Darkstar flying away. And Hordak officially became obsessed about both Darkstar and her power.

"Angelina where were you we been looking all over for you" said Adora

Anthony, Larry, and Adam ran up to Adora and Darkstar

"I got kidnapped by the Horde gain, don't know how, but their leader wants me for some reason and I don't understand why"

"How do you know that?" asked Anthony

"Let's just say I met the megalomaniac, and I'm glad I got away" said Darkstar and they all went back to the palace.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Skeletor goes to Jail

Skeletor calls his goons and meets them somewhere outside of Snake Mountain. "My minions, how is you progress going about getting rid of the Horde? And has anyone seen Evil-Lyn?"

"Sorry Skeletor but Beastman and I now look for Shadow Weaver" said Trap-jaw

"I haven't seen Evil-Lyn for days" said Clawful

"Why did we even come here we all work for Hordak now, and he is a better leader than Skeletor" said Beastman and they all went back to Snake Mountain.

"Come back you bunglers!" yells Skeletor "They joined the Horde for real?" said Skeletor in shock, and he went to go find Evil-Lyn.

She-ra found Skeletor walking around and complaining "Hey Teela tell your dad I found Skeletor"

"Ok She-ra" and Teela called for her dad

"Skeletor by himself?" asked Man-At-Arms

"Let's get him!" said Teela and they all walked up to Skeletor

"Skeletor you are under arrest by the Eterian Law for high crimes against our kingdom" said Man-At-Arms, and Skeletor ran off.

Teela and She-ra tackled Skeletor, Man-At-Arms cuffed him and took his havoc staff. Man-At-Arms pushed Skeletor in an Interrogation room and left him cuffed

"Not so powerful with your havoc staff now are you Skeletor, and what were you doing in the light hemisphere?" asked Man-At-Arms

"I was looking for Evil-Lyn, but you and those muscle bound females had to show up and arrest me" whined Skeletor

"You found her here Skeletor, and you both will be sharing a cell" said Man-At-Arms and he put him in the cell with Evil-Lyn.

"Oh hi Skeletor, I thought I heard your voice" said Evil-Lyn not surprised

"How did you end up here?" asked Skeletor

"He-Man and Sy-Klone got me, I tried to fight back, but Sy-klone blew my staff away and He-man grabbed me" said Evil-Lyn

"And what about you Skeletor?"

"Eh, same thing but I was caught by those two muscle bound females and thrown in this dump" said Skeletor

Adam and Adora came up to Teela "Hey Teela I heard you and She-ra put Skeletor in jail" said Adam

"Yep we did and my dad cuffed him and now he rots in jail with his two-faced bitch" said Teela

"Yeay Skeletor and that nasty lady are in jail and rotting together" said Annabelle

"Annabelle Skeletor won't be bothering us anymore" said Adam.

Man-At-Arms walked in the palace where everybody was talking "Everybody lets go on patrol, there might be more of Skeletor's minions wandering around or the horde troopers" So the Masters and the Guardians walked outside the palace and separated into 3 groups to patrol the palace. Darkstar, Sy-klone, Roboto, and Teela went to patrol their side of the palace. Man-at-Arms, Anthony, Annabelle, and She-ra went ant patrolled their side of the palace, and the rest went with He-man to patrol their side.

"Anthony I'm scared" said Annabelle hiding behind her brother

"Don't worry Annabelle I won't let anything get you" said Anthony.

Darkstar sensed the Horde coming and got a ear screeching headache, Sy-klone seen her in pain

"Darkstar what is wrong?" he asked sounding worried

"Evil is coming" said Darkstar and she passed out and Sy-klone put her on a rock and stood in front of her

"Roboto keep doing patrol, I'll watch Darkstar" said Sy-klone.

"The Horde is approaching" said Meckaneck as he shortened his neck and they all waited for the Horde.

Darkstar is still passed out and has another nightmare, she sees all her friends dead and barely conscious "What happened to everybody? Are they dead? Did I do this? Who did this?" Darkstar asked herself in her dream

"They say you have a heart of stone, but this shock you are in seeing the condition of your friends tells me otherwise, that you have a soft spot" said the evil one as he picked up a halfway dead Anthony

"Angelina!!!" cried Anthony's voice in her dream and she woke up seeing everyone ready to fight the Horde. Darkstar gets another headache seeing Hordak float above his horde, and she gets flashback of her nightmare

"Everybody Stand Back!" yelled Darkstar and She gathered all her energy to create a supernova blast, all her energy was gathered and she blasted her supernova at Hordak and his Horde, she shorted out the horde bots, burning his Horde, and putting Hordak himself in pain. Shadow Weaver attacked She-ra, and she blocked Shadow Weaver's attack with her sword. Shadow Weaver tried to attack She-ra again with her magic, and She-ra deflects it back at her.

Darkstar was exhausted but still full of anger, she seen Hordak and went at supersonic speed slamming Hordak's minions out of her way "Let it rain on the grounds of Hell!"

she said blasting Hordak a few feet away from her, Hordak tried to block her attack with his magic and still got damaged with his horde along with him, and Darkstar knocked Hordak on the ground and held her sword to his throat, she backed up a bit just to see if he would get up.

"Get up and fight me!" demanded Darkstar

Hordak got up and stood in front on Darkstar, he was in pain "Retreat! I will be back for you Angelina" he said and he teleported away.

Hordak was sitting on his throne still in pain

"Damn that Darkstar can hit, now I want her even more" said Hordak to Shadow Weaver and his Imp

"I will think of something my brother" said Shadow Weaver.

After her blasts, Darkstar was wobbling around and she fell down, and Sy-klone picked her up. All the heroes met at the palace and Anthony seen Sy-klone carrying Darkstar

"What happened to her" he frantically asked

"She exhausted her power" said Sy-klone

"That's not good, did she exhaust them all?!" panicked Anthony

"It appears so, but she did manage to give Hordak and his horde a good blast back to Snake Mountain" Said Teela

"Those supernova blasts she did weren't her usual ones, she'll be out for a few weeks" said Larry

Anthony started panicking "Anybody could see her Supernova infernio blast a mile away! And she knew she would exhaust herself using one that powerful! But then again she might have had another nightmare which is even worse!" said Anthony pacing back and forth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Amnesia

Darkstar was laying on a hospital bed in the palace clinic

"Angelina, please wake up" begged Anthony sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up

"Anthony, Man-At-Arms says a large army of Horde troopers are attacking the palace and Greyskull" said He-man

"Let's go Anthony" said Larry impatiently

Anthony reluctantly followed and looked back at Darkstar for a minute

"C'mon Anthony we don't have any time to waste!" said Larry even more impatient

"OK! FINE!! I'm coming" snarled Anthony as he reluctantly went to fight the horde troops.

While the rest of the heroes fight the horde troops and a few of the horde members, Darkstar has more nightmares and flashbacks of bad memories. She sees her arch enemy the Doom Phantom and the shadow of the evil one

"You will be mine Angelina" said the evil one coming out of the shadows

"Hordak?!" she says in her sleep, and her ears start to ring, she forgets the nightmare and fell back into a deeper coma.

Hordak was floating in the air watching the heroes fight his troops and a few of his members

"Where is that Darkstar, that beautiful star of destruction, and the one who will become my source of power" said Hordak somewhat obsessed while he looked for her in the crowd fighting each other

"She is in a coma, she is in the palace clinic, and Hordak aren't you getting a little obsessive over her?" asked Shadow Weaver somewhat skeptical

"I'm not obsessed you stinking witch! And by the way I already knew she was in the palace clinic! Now I command you to call for more troops" said Hordak excited as his imp did a victory dance.

Shadow Weaver summons more troops and demons from the shadows to attack the heroes.

Hordak flew to the palace clinic "He-man Hordak is headed to the palace!" said Larry

"Oh no! Not the clinic!" panicked Anthony as if he knew what was going to happened.

She-ra seen a look of fright on Anthony's face "Anthony what happened?" she asked him

"The only person I care about besides my sister is my best friend Angelina, and that Horrible horde guy is going to take her away from me, away from us. I knew this would happen, but why couldn't I stop it from happening?..." said Anthony blaming himself as he shed a small tear and continued to blame himself.

"Larry I think Anthony lost it" said She-ra

"She-ra Anthony lost it a long time ago" said Larry

"No Larry! Darkstar is being taken by Hordak!" said She-ra

"What!" yelled Larry confused and he looked up at the sky and seen Hordak carrying Darkstar in his arms.

"Angelina!!!" cried Anthony in a loud screeching voice

Hordak laughed and said "So you masters might have won by destroying most of my troops! That was the diversion! For both of you and especially those damned guardians. Face it guardians your precious leader belongs to me now and herself and her power is all mine!" Hordak once again did an evil laugh and flew back to Snake Mountain with Darkstar in his arms with the remaining horde following.

Anthony screamed at the sky and called out Darkstar's name, and then he started to blame himself and cut his arms with one of his throwing stars.

"Why did this happen! Why couldn't I stay beside her to protect her from that megalomaniac and his sick obsession!!!" screamed Anthony.

Anthony punches Larry in the face "Larry you son of a bitch! You knew this was going to happen!" screeched Anthony

"Don't blame me you idiot! I didn't know he was going to take her! You never told me of this vision and would you please stop cutting yourself!" said Larry

"Larry every guardian has visions of their comrades in future danger, so how could you not know!" asked Anthony in an interrogating manner

"Anthony I somehow got the vision, but I denied it because I thought it was just Shadow weaver trying to scare us" said Larry trying to sound calm

"You goddamned fucker!" roared Anthony punching him again in his face "You never deny a vision from Dona Shilya!" roared Anthony swing another punch at him

Larry blocked his attack "Anthony I don't want to fight you now will you just calm down" he said blocking more of Anthony's attacks. Anthony and Larry kept arguing and Annabelle, Sy-klone, and She-ra tried to calm them down.

"Shadow Weaver how long will she be passed out?" asked Hordak

"A few weeks my lord" said Shadow Weaver "If you want her power so bad, why don't you do a amnesia spell on her"

"Good idea Shadow Weaver, and I will have Tri-klops plant computer chips in her brain, increasing my spell on her" said Hordak.

Shadow Weaver left and Hordak carried Darkstar to Tri-klops' laboratory, He puts her on the metal table and chants in an unknown tongue, and magic sparks fly around her head and her memory vanishes from her mind.

"Tri-klops plant chips in her skull to keep her subconscious at bay, use the mind numbers they will work better than the shock chips"

"Why not the shock chips Lord Hordak?" asked Tri-klops

"Don't question me! We both know the shock ones will recharge her memory and she will be livid again and all of Snake Mountain will be blown to smithereens!" yelled Hordak

"Well I got to admit she does have amazing power"

"I know, that's why I am still interested in her" said Hordak as left to let Tri-klops to put the mind numbing chips in her skull.

"These mind numbing chips should keep her subconscious from telling her of those memories of being a hero, they will make her ears ring and her mind go numb leaving her to forget what she remembered" Tri-klops said to himself as he planted the last chip into her skull, and he put large star like shields outside her skull to guard the chips from being cut out.

Darkstar wakes up after weeks of being in coma, and sits on the hospital bed in Tri-klops' laboratory, she yawns "Where am I? What is my name?" she asks herself.

"How is progress" Hordak asked Tri-klops

"She is ready, my lord and I added an extra touch to the mind numbing chips, large star shields over each temple outside her skull" said Tri-klops.

Darkstar was still looking around wondering where she was and Hordak walks in the laboratory "I see you have finally woken up" said Hordak

"Who are you" Darkstar says looking at him kind of startled

"I am Hordak, king of this mountain, and you are my herald known as the Dark Angel"

"King Hordak, where did I come from" asked Darkstar

"From this mountain of course, and since you are my herald you don't have to call me king, just Hordak my Dark Angel" said Hordak "Come with me Dark Angel I will show you to your room, you suffered a bad head injury, and am here to help you remember" Said Hordak picking her up off the hospital bed. She stood on the ground trying to get her balance, and she got it and followed Hordak to the top of the Tower above all of the Dark Hemisphere

"This is your room, the very top of Snake Mountain, overlooking the Dark Hemisphere"

"Thank you Hordak, you have given me a room with a nice view"

"Your welcome, after all I do want the best for my herald" said Hordak with a grin "I'm going to let you get used to your room, after all you kind of forgot this was your room" said Hordak as he left to go sit on his throne to boss his minions around. Darkstar wandered around her big room and walked out to the large balcony that over looked the Dark Hemisphere and she leaned on the rail of the Balcony looking over the hemisphere.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Hordak's Herald

Hordak sits on his throne laughing about activating the trap door Mantenna stood on as he fell in the hole, and bossed his horde members and troops around.

"Hordak what is with you?! You been smiling and laughing more than normal torturing poor Mantenna! And driving us like slaves! I think you are obsessed about your current victory! And that damn woman becoming your herald! Wha-" Hordak stopped Shadow Weaver's nagging and used a life draining machine on her

"Silence!" roared Hordak and the horde troopers and members ran out of the throne room "How dare you nag me you stinking witch! How dare you talk ill of me and my herald! And if you talk ill of us again you will die this way having your power and energy drained from you! Hmm Maybe I should kill you now"

"No Hordak, have mercy! I won't speak of you or your herald ill anymore. Please I beg of you forgive me brother, don't kill me!" begged Shadow Weaver as she felt her life being drained from her

"I will let you live this time Shadow Weaver, But if you oppose me again I will have the pleasure taking your life away slow and painful! Now get out of my sight!" snarls Hordak. Shadow Weaver ran from Hordak in pure fear, and Hordak went to the top of the tower to visit Darkstar.

Anthony and Larry were arguing ferociously again "No Anthony you can't go to Snake Mountain without a plan first!" yelled Larry as he tried to hold back Anthony from going to Snake Mountain

"Back off Larry! Plan or not I'm getting her back! Now out of my way whitey!" yelled Anthony

"Who are you calling whitey emo boy!" snapped Larry insulting him back and they start glaring and growling at each other and Anthony turns is back fast and stomps off. Larry attempts to go after Anthony

"Let him go Larry" said Man-at-Arms

"He's so stubborn!" says Larry

"He is having a harder time dealing with the grief of not being able to protect a friend and he is right for feeling like he has to make up for his mistake" said Man-At-Arms and Larry realized and understood what Man-At-Arms was saying

"I guess you're right, even though he refuses to listen I feel the same way" said Larry in a deep depression and he walks off to his room.

Anthony stomps around walking past the prison and decides to go interrogate Skeletor to take more anger out. Anthony stomps in the small jail, as Skeletor and Evil-Lyn were being goofy and reminiscing; they see Anthony with a steamed look on his face

"Ok Skeletor! What do you know about the Horde!" yelled Anthony

"Look man, all I know is that Hordak took Snake Mountain away from me, he was once my mentor, and his horde is a bunch of suck-ups and traitors, and that's all I know" said Skeletor in fear

"Thanks for the information Bonehead!" Anthony said upset and sarcastic and he stomped out of the small jail area.

Hordak knocks on Darkstar's door "Come in" she said and he walked in and seen her staring out at the dark hemisphere

"Dark Angel I need to talk to you and tell you what happened to your memory" said Hordak appearing behind her, she turned around and stood to listen

"I made you my herald after you killed King Hiss, the king of the snake men who once tried to take over my kingdom of peace, and this was once again a happy place, until the rebels arrived building that abomination Castle Greyskull and making my side of the Hemisphere look like this sees-pool of lava and volcanoes, you tried your best to destroy Greyskull and you did destroy it, but you have exhausted most of your power, and this barbarian known as He-man came behind your back and gave you a serious head injury damaging your temples, and the doctor Tri-klops repaired them by putting computer chips to rebuild the damaged tissue, and he also put these shields over you temples to protect your temples from getting damaged even more. You have finally awoken from your coma and the rebels rebuilt the castle, the source of their evil and I need your help again to destroy it" Hordak said filling her head with lies

"I will do anything do destroy evil and all I remember is that I was born to destroy evil, and I will destroy this Castle Greyskull, and I thank you for helping me remember" Darkstar said looking into his red eyes

"Before you destroy the castle you must know that there is an evil witch protecting the castle and this evil witch has a strong force field she uses to keep the castle from being destroyed again and hopefully you can break it"

"I will break that force field" said Darkstar with the intent to destroy the castle and kill the masters

"Dark Angel another reason why I have made you my herald is because of your serious nature, and I liked it that you don't play around" said Hordak as he went to show her around the Mountain.

Hordak and Darkstar went to the throne room and he sat on his throne while Darkstar stood by his right hand side looking forward with a blank look on her face.

"Come to the throne you fools!" said Hordak, and all the horde members and troopers came to the throne room.

Darkstar looks at all the horde members "Hordak who are these people?" she asked studying their faces and gestures

"These are a bunch of fools I call my horde" said Hordak

"Listen you bunglers, whether you like it or not my herald the Dark Angel has awakened"

"Herald, that's a higher position than me, the force captain!" said Catra in a surprised and angered way

"And if anyone opposes me or my herald, I grant my Dark Angel permission to kill you or I may have the pleasure of killing you myself!" Hordak said looking at his horde members and giving Catra the evil-eye

"Yeah! They'll kill you suckas!" Imp said popping up out of nowhere, Darkstar smiled and Hordak laughed as Imp came in taunting everybody "Ha ha you a still a stinky force Captain and the Angel is the Herald, ha ha ha ha ha!" Imp taunted Catra as he rubbed the fact in her face even more.

Imp, Darkstar, and Hordak went back to their rooms, and the horde was still confused about what was going on. Catra started complaining about Darkstar being the herald

"I don't get it Scorpia, why does Hordak make that woman his herald instead of me, I slept with him enough to make it to force captain after Adora betrayed us"

"Hordak hates sluts like you Catra!" said Imp butting in to taunt them

"Catra you stink at fighting all you can do is turn into a big fat cat. Maybe Hordak is attracted more to her power she is obviously a plain jane wearing that diamond and Amethyst armor revealing nothing, and that plain black-purple hair, but I have to admit her eyes look cool and she has amazing powers, don't you remember when she destroyed half of Snake Mountain in one blow?" said Scorpia

"Yes I do! That damn woman! I wish I had her power and how dare you agree with Imp! And I am not fat!" wined Catra in jealousy.

Entrapa walks in on Imp, Catra, and Scorpia and joins in on the conversation "Maybe Hordak fell in love with her"

"Entrapa what kind of stupid statement is that! We all know Hordak has no love, look at the way he treats his own sister Shadow Weaver" said Scorpia

"Well girls and Imp I did notice that she just stands on that balcony staring out into nothing all day or just lays around in her bed and sleeps" said Entrapa

"She may be on the withdrawn side, but I still think she is cool" said Scorpia.

Darkstar was about to leave her room "Hey Angel" said Imp "those horde sluts were talking about you"

Darkstar smiles sarcastically about the horde women "Thanks for telling me Imp, and please tell them if they want to talk about me they can come and say it to my face"

"will do, and I also wanted to tell you that Hordak wants you to talk to him in his lobby" said Imp and they both went to Hordak's lobby.

Hordak waits for Imp and Darkstar sitting on a couch, Darkstar walks into his lobby and sits on the couch across from him.

"Hi Dark Angel, I sent Imp to get you because I wondered if you wanted to help me plan a way to attack the evil Castle Greyskull and get rid of the rebels"

"Hordak, you do know I hate rebels" Darkstar said looking into his red eyes,

he seen her dark purple eyes and was stunned "what nice eyes…" he thought to himself "So what idea's do you have?" Hordak asked Darkstar

"Imp told me that Shadow weaver found the castle hidden in the clouds, and they are held up by these orbs"

"Imp is such a thoughtful little rascal, he can read her mind and tell us things" said Hordak and Darkstar smiled "Anyway, we can take out the orbs and the castle will fall" said Hordak, and they both sat across from each other just talking about random stuff. Hordak mentions what he does to Mantenna just to get a laugh and they go back to the throne, Hordak sits on his throne

"Mantenna! Get over here you ass clown" Hordak demanded

"What is it 'O mighty Hordak" said Mantenna, and Hordak pushed a button and they both laughed, Hordak and Darkstar go back to talking about the destruction of Castle Greyskull.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

The sorceress called He-man, She-ra, and the remaining guardians to Castle Greyskull

"Darkstar has fallen under Hordak's amnesia spell and has computer chips in her skull so she remembers nothing of us and the good she has done. Hordak has lied to her putting false memories in her mind and when the Horde attacks don't attack her, help her remember who she is and the good she has done, because my magic is unable to reach her" said the Sorceress

"I can't fight her anyway, she is my best friend, I should have been there to for her" said Anthony

"Don't worry Anthony she will eventually know the truth and remember who she is and who you are" said the Sorceress,

Anthony had a small amount of doubt in his heart, he tears' up and ran out of the Castle.

The Sorceress ended the meeting and She-ra to find Anthony. She-ra found Anthony sitting on a rock outside Greyskull

"Anthony I understand because I felt it too, and Hordak is a megalomaniac with a sick obsession for power" said She-ra

"I know She-ra and Hordak casting that amnesia spell on her is just like mind control, and he better not do anything else to her!" said Anthony

"I was under the same spell, I was kidnapped as a child, he wanted my brother but he got me instead and we looked so much alike"

"Adora, I never knew you knew so much about Hordak, maybe we should go to Snake Mountain and get her back"

"No Anthony, the Sorceress wants us to wait, how did you know my secret?" asked Adora

"I seen you transform" said Anthony

"besides my brother you also know my secret".

He-man sees the masters and tells them of the horde attacking

"What about the guardians" asked Buzz off

"Don't worry they will still help us" said He-man

"What about their leader Darkstar, I could tell she had a good heart, and it's sad that she is under Hordak's amnesia spell and those computer chips implanted in her head making it worse" said Stratos

"Don't worry guys we will get her back to the guardians, and we will destroy the horde and end the oppression before it starts" said He-man.

Larry and Anthony start to argue violently again "Anthony the sorceress said to wait" said Larry

"Well I don't want to wait! I'm tired of waiting! I want to teach that Hordak a lesson that it's wrong to steal best friends and control their minds" said Anthony, and they continued their never ending argument about the subject on Darkstar.

Annabelle seen them fighting again "Will you please stop fighting!" and she ran away and started to cry. Annabelle ran to Castle Greyskull and the sorceress let her in

"Sorceress my brother has gone crazy, Larry is depressed and arguing with my brother all the time, and the masters don't need my help and I don't know what to do, ever since that monster took Angelina everything has gone insane" said Annabelle

"You can stay here tonight if you want to" said the Sorceress and Annabelle thanked her.

"Minions of the Horde! Imp has found Castle Greyskull hidden in the clouds and Dark Angel and I have come up with a plan to destroy it and the rebels. I will unleash my herald to destroy the castle while you fight the rebels" announced Hordak, and the horde started to cheer

He-man and the other heroes guard Castle Greyskull while they wait for the horde to arrive. "The horde will arrive at any minute!" said meckaneck lowering his neck.

The horde arrived and they all ran in front of Hordak and Darkstar, and the horde members and troops ran to attack the heroes. The Sorceress and Annabelle used their power to create their impenetrable force field around the Castle, and the horde and heroes start to fight.

Trap-jaw charges at Larry "Hopefully your new leader is no coward" said Larry with his sword in position ready to attack

"He is far from a coward, I respect him more than I would Skeletor" said Trap-jaw, and he attacked Larry. Larry dodged Trap-jaw's attack and slammed his seven foot sword on his arm, Trap-jaw shielded his arm and they began to fight.

"Hello She-ra" said Catra walking up to her

"Ready to fight Cat lady!" said She-ra getting her sword. Catra turns into a large purple panther and She-ra turns her sword into a lasso, the lasso caught Catra and She-ra swung the lasso around and released Catra, Catra flew all the way back to Snake Mountain. He-man and Anthony go after Hordak and they get ambushed by Hordak's troops, Anthony violently swings his scythe around and flies in the air charging at Hordak.

Anthony swung his scythe at Hordak, and Hordak grabbed it and threw it to the ground "Hordak! Where is Darkstar! And what have you done to her!" demanded Anthony teleporting his scythe back into his hand

"Darkstar is fine, she has never been better, on the other hand I would like you to meet my herald Dark Angel" and Darkstar appears coming out of the clouds floating beside Hordak

"Darkstar?!" said Anthony in shock, and he starts shaking under her fiery glare

"Who are you to address Hordak in that tone, don't think I didn't hear anything, and those who speak to Hordak speak when spoken to" said Darkstar still glaring at Anthony

"You don't recognize me?" asks Anthony in pure shock and fear "I'm Anthony, we are best friends"

"I don't recall having friends, much less best friends so don't fuck around with me!" said Darkstar, and she blasted Anthony away from her and Hordak. Darkstar stands at Hordak's side, Larry looks up in the sky and he sinks into a deeper depression. Anthony falls to his knees and is even more shock that he sees his best friend has forgotten everything

"Hordak will pay!" Anthony growled to himself. The heroes were having a hard time keeping up with the horde, and they were all being ambushed by horde members and twice more troopers.

"Hordak, shall I use my attack" asks Darkstar

"Attack at will my Dark Angel" Hordak said smiling evilly

"Let the storms of Hell blaze over the snowy mountains!" said Darkstar raising her sword and unleashing a blue and white firestorm injuring all the heroes, destroying part of the palace, and badly damaged Castle Greyskull. Castle Greyskull fell from the sky, as the fire from Darkstar's attack rained from the sky more damage to the castle had been done and the door to Castle Greyskull had been halfway broken. The part of the palace that was damaged was Man-At-Arms workshop and the jail that held Skeletor and Evil-Lyn, and Skeletor and Evil-Lyn escaped their prison. Hordak grinned at the damage done and started to laugh

"We have beaten the rebels! Let us go back to Snake Mountain and celebrate!"

Anthony was badly injured and he flew back to Hordak charging at him to attack, Darkstar got in front of Anthony "Attack me if you dare!" she said in a cryptic tone

Anthony backed down "I never wish to fight you, only for you to return" he said sadly, Darkstar looked into his eyes and her ears started to ring, and she forgot what he was talking about. The Horde, Hordak, and Darkstar return to Snake Mountain, Darkstar goes up to her room and goes to sleep.

Annabelle walks out of one of the remaining rooms of Greyskull and sees half the door coming off the hinges and half of it was rubble and the other half almost destroyed

"Oh no! The damage is worse than I thought it would be!"

Anthony was standing around in shock and seen that she really had forgotten and he walks back to the palace with the rest of the injured heroes. Annabelle tried to fix the castle, the Sorceress thanks her, and she went to the palace to use her healing powers to help the injured heroes. They all thanked Annabelle for healing them

"I think the horde might attack tomorrow so I wanted to help you guys" said Annabelle

"You may be right, and it is best we are prepared" said He-man.

Anthony and Larry were arguing again "Anthony you have gone insane!"

"Well your just too stinking depressed, you're not even trying to come up with a way to get her back!" Anthony snapped. Larry was trying to hold Anthony back from going to Snake Mountain, and they got into a fist fight.

He-man knocked Anthony out "He should be calm for a while"

"Thanks He-man, I have to officially say he has gone completely insane, and it's true I have been depressed" said Larry.

Darkstar still sleeps and dreams about being in a black and white room "Where am I" and she began hearing voices and seeing old memories in her dream. She woke up with her ears ringing and her head feeling kind of numb, she rubbed her head "Why are my ears still ringing?" she asked herself, and she got up and started walking out of her room.

Imp flew up to Darkstar "You been sleeping for 12 hours, Hordak told me to try and wake you up again and man you sleep like a rock, anyway Hordak wanted me to tell you that he is very proud of you for defeating the rebels and destroying that ugly castle"

as Imp and Darkstar were talking, Hordak walked up behind them "Imp I wanted to tell her myself" he said walking up to Darkstar "Imp go tell Mantenna he is taking too long in the shower"

"Okey dokey Hordak" said Imp with a mischievous smile

"Like Imp was saying, I am truly proud of you, you did a good deal of damage to that evil Castle Greyskull. Half the Castle is rubble, the door has been broken, and the other half should fall down soon" said Hordak

"So it's not completely destroyed, I will go back and completely annihilate it and turn it to dust!" said Darkstar

"Not yet my herald, just wait until we attack again, anyway its far from being fixed and it will fall on its own" Hordak said calming Darkstar down

"Your right and I just like destroying evil stuff, and what about those rebels" said Darkstar

"We attack them tomorrow and destroy their second base" said Hordak talking about the palace.

Darkstar looked into his eyes again "I will be ready to destroy that whole base when you need me to"

Hordak was stunned by her eyes again "Well before you do that go get more rest, or whatever" said Hordak, and they both went to the throne room.

The Sorceress calls He-man and She-ra to the castle

"Hordak will be attacking again, and sadly I haven't been able to reach Darkstar, but I have invited an old friend to help me when she arrives with Hordak"

the head Elder of the Dexoverse appeared "Good evening, where are Larry and Anthony?" said Dona Shilya

"They have been fighting like cats and dogs" said She-ra

"I tried to contact them, but they were too busy arguing, and Annabelle has been staying here because of their arguing" said the Sorceress

"Those boys are always arguing over something, but it is never this serious, but I can understand why" said Dona Shilya "Teelana, I tried to bring back Angelina's memory also, and she barley remembers and forgets her memories afterwards, she will have to remember on her own".

The horde marches to Greyskull "He-man, She-ra, the horde is coming go get the masters and the other guardians" the Sorceress telepathically told them.

All the masters and the remaining guardians stand to defend Greyskull

"Annabelle come stay in the castle for a while, we'll need you to help with the force field" said the Sorceress.

The horde members and troops arrived facing the masters and began their attack. Man-At-Arms sent his troops to fight off the Horde troops and fought Tri-klops.

Teela fought Beastman "Have you ever heard of a bath before?" asked Teela sarcastically

Beastman growled and cracked his whip at her. Teela dodges Beastman's whip and he swings his axe at her, Teela ducks from Beastman's axe and she trips him with her snake staff and Beastman falls down the bottomless pit around Greyskull.

Trap-jaw and Larry meet again for battle "Hey white boy ready to give me your armor?"

"Not a chance ugly!" Larry said as he got his sword. Larry blocked Trap-jaw's attack with his shield and cut Trap-jaw's metal arm off again and threw it "Go fetch!" he said making fun of Trap-jaw, and Trap-jaw ran after his arm.

Grizzlor attacks he-man with his long hairy arms, He-man struggles to block his arms from smashing him and he kicks Grizzlor in his stomach. Grizzlor is angered and he savagely attacks He-man again. He-man dodges Grizzlor's attack and kicks him down on the ground knocking him out.

Scorpia attacks She-ra with her tail, She-ra dodges and kicks her down

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on people Scorpia" said She-ra.

Scorpia attacks She-ra again but her tail gets cut off

Scorpia screams in pain "How dare you She-ra!!! she screamed. Scorpia tried to punch She-ra, but She-ra grabbed her fist and threw her 1200 feet away.

Catra seen what She-ra did and charged at her "How dare you beat my rival!" she scowled like an angry cat, and she transformed into a panther attacking She-ra.

Entrapa went after Anthony with a smile on her face "What a cute boy, I going to fight him" she thought to herself, Anthony turned around and glared at her "You must be that little emo boy Beastman told me about" said Entrapa

"Don't call me emo Lady!" Anthony said with a more intense glare "Where is Hordak!"

"Where do you think!" said Entrapa attacking him. Anthony was angry for not getting the answer he wanted and swung his scythe at her

"Oh… you want your little friend back, well too bad she belongs to Hordak" said Entrapa

"Don't fuck with me!" roared Anthony as he swung his scythe cutting one of her pig-tails off

"GRR!!! You bastard!! You will pay for ruining my hair!" roared Entrapa and she grabbed him with her pigtail attempting to squeeze the life out of him. He-man seen Anthony struggling to get free from Entrapa's hair and He-man rushed over and cut her last pig tail with his sword.

Entrapa ran off screaming about her hair "Thanks man" said Anthony "No problem" said He-man and they both went off to fight.

The heroes were still fighting and trying to survive; Anthony had beaten Mantenna in a fight and looked up at the sky and seen Darkstar and Hordak. A feeling of sadness came over him when he seen Darkstar, He seen Hordak and a feeling of rage burst out of him. Anthony jumped in the air spinning his scythe over his head charging at Hordak, Darkstar got in front of Hordak blocking Anthony's attack

"Don't worry my Dark Angel I will take care of him myself, you may gather your energy and the energy around you" said Hordak and she moved out of the way and flew above Hordak gathering the energy to destroy the palace.

Hordak started to fight Anthony "Why have you done this to her!" yelled Anthony

"Because I simply just wanted her and why can't you just accept the fact that she is mine now" said Hordak

"You selfish megalomaniac! Give her back!" demanded Anthony

"I'm tired of your whining! Now DIE!!!" said Hordak blasting him with a magic ray, Anthony dodged the lethal ray and attacked him with his scythe. Hordak dodged by teleportation and knocked Anthony to the ground with all his might, Anthony landed on his feet

"For the Justice of the Dexoverse I call upon the screams of Death!" said Anthony and eclectic purple orbs circled around his scythe and circled faster and the scythe absorbed them and started glowing. Anthony jumped back in the air and hit Hordak, Hordak got his horde staff and used it to create a red large sphere and it shot as a beam

Anthony used his scythe "Hell scream!" roared Anthony raising his scythe at Hordak, and both their attacks tried to take over one another. Both Hordak's and Anthony's attack exploded and blew both of them back, and Anthony was knocked halfway unconscious on the ground, Hordak was still floating in the air(and also somwhat dizzy).

Darkstar had Gathered half the energy to destroy the palace and officially destroy the castle,

Sy-klone flew up to Darkstar "You don't have to do this, don't you remember anything" said Sy-klone, Darkstar ignored him and continued gathering energy. Sy-klone tried to keep her from gathering energy and she created a force field that knocked him on the ground.

Mantenna got up and went after He-man, He-man threw Mantenna 2000 feet away

"How is it She-ra" wondered He-man

"Terrible He-man, most of everybody on our side is almost beaten" said She-ra almost panicked, both He-man and She-ra turned around and seen Hordak laughing, He-man jumped in the air and hit Hordak with his sword. Darkstar was still gathering energy and She-ra flew up by her

"Angelina Hordak lies to you, and he put computer chips in your skull"

"No. Hordak says you are the lairs and these chips are implanted on my skull because my temples were damaged, by He-man" said Darkstar, and She-ra was shocked of the lie Hordak had told her.

He-man and Hordak were fighting, He-man was having a hard time dodging his attacks "Well, you're no King Greyskull" said Hordak

"That's right I'm not, but I will defeat you like he did" said He-man trying to dodge another attack, Shadow Weaver came out and attacked He-man and she zapped him with a paralysis spell and he falls down on the ground.

Darkstar had almost gathered the energy around her and all the energy from herself, Annabelle looked out the window of Greyskull and teleported outside and seen Darkstar about to destroy the palace and the Castle

"Darkstar! Don't destroy the palace and Greyskull! Remember the Dexoverse!" said Annabelle standing on the ground below her

"The Dexoverse?" said Darkstar and she realased her psychedelic fire storm and more fire rained from the sky, her ears began to ring like wild and her mind buzzed even more intense and she screams and her psychedelic fire storm becomes even more intense and it blows up everything in its path. She finally remembers who she is and rips the shields off her head and extracts the computer chips in her skull. Darkstar's armor turns a rainbow diamond material and her menorah staff appears in her hand

"By the power of the Dexoverse!" she says raising up the menorah staff healing everyone

"Praise the psychedelic Jesus!" said Anthony as he jumped for joy and Larry cheers with him, everybody feels a great sense of joy come over them and Hordak stands on the ground wondering how his spell wore off

"Thanks for mentioning the Dexoverse Annabelle" said Darkstar looking down at her smiling, and Darkstar looks at Hordak disappointed and wonders why she is not angry at him and why she wants to grant him mercy.

Shadow Weaver appears seeing that Hordak does not know what to do "I guess I will have to fight her myself!" said Shadow Weaver to herself and she summoned her druids and they gathered up all the magic they could.

They gathered a large blood red sphere "Attack you idiots!" yells Shadow Weaver, and she and her druids attack Darkstar.

Darkstar senses the attack coming and she uses her menorah staff to block it, fire appears on all nine bars of the menorah staff like candles absorbing the attack and her own attack appears "Rainbow Diamond Gorgeous Mutilation INFERNIO!!!" says Darkstar pointing her menorah staff at them,

Shadow Weaver got out of the way and her druids were evaporated.

"Hordak! Why do you not attack her" scowled Shadow Weaver and Hordak stood there looking at the rainbows around Darkstar as if he was in an opium dream "Attack her you idiot" said Shadow Weaver and Hordak ignored her as he still did not know what to do.

Shadow Weaver flew in the air "I don't know why Hordak wanted you, and I often asked myself what he seen in you, to me your nothing but a stinking hero" said Shadow Weaver

"I know I'm a hero, that's why I been chosen to lead the Guardians of the Dexoverse and to protect the Dexoverse itself, and you would be wise not to fight me right now" said Darkstar, and Shadow Weaver charged at her and attacked her with her magic.

Darkstar blocked he attack and used her menorah staff "Rainbow Diamond Gorgeous Mutilation INFERNIO!!!" and the blast hit Shadow Weaver and evaporated her.

Darkstar lands on the ground and stands across from Hordak "Hordak do you wish to fight me!" she said disappointed putting her menorah staff in defense and Hordak started shaking and looking at her with both fear and respect

"Well?!"

"You are too powerful great Darkstar of the Dexoverse please forgive me! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" and Hordak rambled on about how much he doesn't want to die and how sorry he is.

Darkstar hugged him "I forgive you Hordak" and Hordak faints in her arms "Everyone I am sorry for what I have done, and I am also very sorry that I almost destroyed Castle Greyskull. I will take Hordak to a planet in the Dexoverse to heal him of his evil because I see good in him" Darkstar flew into the sky with Hordak in her arms and flew at the speed of light and landed on small purple planet. She put her menorah staff over him and said "by the power and love of the Dexoverse, I heal this man of all evil and for the cosmos of both Eternia and the Dexos to forgive him" the menorah staff glowed brighter and the evil extracted from him roared and screeched, thousands of evil demons flew out of Hordak's body and was sent to the purple sun of the Dexoverse (the star of life). After all the evil escaped Hordak's body, his bat-like features were gone, his horde crest disappeared, and his armor turned to ruby telling Darkstar he was once from the Dexoverse.

Hordak woke up "Angelina will you take me back to Eternia?" asked Hordak and they went back to Eternia.

They arrived on Eternia and seen the masters and guardians waiting for them. The people started to wonder if the blonde guy in the ruby armor was Hordak

"People of Eternia, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused, and now that I remember I was token from my home planet with I was 6 years old, by Horde prime who also destroyed my planet. I remember that Horde Prime made me evil by putting many demons in my body, as I got older I killed him and became more evil on my own by taking his idea to destroy this planet and get the power from Greyskull. Once again I am Sorry for what I done thousands of years ago and today" said Hordak apologizing to the crowd of people. Everybody forgave him and so did Anthony of all people.

"Hordak looks almost like King Greyskull" said Dona Shilya

"Only my husband's hair wasn't as long and his eyes weren't red" said the Sorceress.

The masters and the guardians said their goodbyes

"It was nice knowing you Teela" said Anthony

"It was also nice knowing you Anthony and I will miss you even your crazy fights with Larry" said Teela and they laughed.

"Good journey Guardians of the Dexoverse" said the masters

"Vayez von Yendra, until we meet again in the old language of Dexos" said the guardians, and they flew back to the Dexoverse with Dona Shilya and Hordak.

The surviving horde members had fled to Snake Mountain and seen Skeletor sitting back on his throne with Evil-Lyn by his side "So where is the Mighty Hordak, did he die already?" Skeletor sarcastically asked the remaining horde members

"He's not even mighty or evil! He cowered in fear when he seen that damn wretch Darkstar evaporate Shadow Weaver with that strange staff of hers that looked like an over-grown candle holder" said Catra

"I also seen that he was not evil anymore, and he looks a lot different" said Mantenna,

Beastman came back to Snake Mountain looking pretty rough "Skeletor I seen Hordak cower in fear before that rainbow armored freak, so now I respect you as my master again" said Beastman

"Glad to have you back Beastman and you too Trap-jaw, as for you horde members! Hordak is no more and Snake Mountain is once again my domain as well as the rest of the dark hemisphere, so you either become my evil warriors and rot in that Eternian prison!" ranted Skeletor; everybody was silent and agreed to become a part of Skeletor's army.

Man-At-Arms went to the palace prison "Evil-Lyn and Skeletor escaped!"

"Looks like we still have trouble" said He-man


End file.
